


If You Want Something Done Right (Bring Yourself to Help)

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Four Times Trouble [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: Leo pets Barry’s cheek. His eyes are unbearably tender. “Oh, it’s okay, darling boy. You’re being so good for us. Tonight isn’t to punish you. It’s all about letting you relax, because as I understand it, you’re not very good at that.”Barry shakes his head. “I kinda need help making my head quiet.”“Don’t worry, darling boy.” Leo kisses him again, sweet and chaste. “We’re going to take you apart until the only thought left in your pretty head is us.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart
Series: Four Times Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	If You Want Something Done Right (Bring Yourself to Help)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> For TheRedHarlequin, who wanted Len and Leo teaming up to take Barry apart. This is a monster of a fic that took on a mind of its own - I hope it's what you were looking for!

Barry knows it’s going to be a hell of a scene, not because he’s been bad but because he’s been stressed. He doesn’t expect Len to walk in with company, or for that company to be _“Leo?”_

Leo Snart grins at him. “Barry, nice to see you again. I was giving my regards to your delightful team when this handsome gentleman…” He shoots Len a strange sideways glance. “…asked for my help.”

“Yes, well.” Len looks as though the idea is vaguely distasteful. For reasons Barry can’t fathom, the two of them barely get along. (At first, they were as territorial as cats. They’ve since achieved a kind of grudging respect, but they remain a little hesitant around each other.) “You know the details, _Leo._ Who else was I going to trust?” He puts delicate, slightly disdainful emphasis on his doppelgänger’s name. Leo grins. 

“Well, that’s fair.” 

“Wait.” Barry, whose mind wandered down a rabbit hole of previous times he’s met his own doppelgängers, returns to the present in shock. “He’s…um, you’re…?”

“Going to join you in the bedroom?” Leo’s grin widens and takes on a slightly dangerous edge. Despite himself, Barry feels weak in the knees. He’s reassured Len so many times that he doesn’t see them as interchangeable, but fuck, that smile—from either of them—does things to him. “If you approve.”

Approve? Barry is melting at the very thought— _two_ Doms laser-focused on taking him apart piece by vibrating piece. He’s not going to survive the night, but what a way to go. “Uh…I…”

“Barry.” Leo skims gentle fingers across his cheek. “I’m not going to join in unless I hear you say you want me to. And if I was invited here without clearing it with you first…” He glares at Len. “…you shouldn’t accept that.”

“No, uh, we.” Barry needs to not forget how words work just yet. (No wonder Len laughs at him for being easy.) “We talked about it, kinda, y’know, broadly. I’m okay with it, I want it, I just…didn’t think it would happen tonight.” 

Leo studies his face with the kind of singular focus that always makes him melt. “Do you want me to go?”

“No!” Barry grabs his wrist. “No, I want this. I want you. Both of you.” He shoots a nervous glance at Len. On the one hand, Len invited Leo, so he should be okay with Barry’s eager agreement. On the other hand, maybe he should tone down the enthusiasm a little. 

“Sweet thing.” Leo cradles his jaw and pulls him into a kiss. Unlike Len, who would at this point be licking into his mouth and targeting every spot that will make him a pliant, helpless mess, Leo kisses slowly and carefully as though Barry is made of spun glass. It shouldn’t make him melt, kitten-weak, into Leo’s arms, but something about being handled so gently makes him dizzy with curiosity about how Leo will treat him when he finds out he can take it. 

He’s nowhere near done kissing Leo when Len crowds against his back, warm and solid, and nuzzles the tender hollow behind his ear. Barry shivers. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do to you,” Len murmurs. “We’re going to unwrap you like a present, and Leo’s going to take his time getting to know your cute little body. Once he’s satisfied, we’re going to put you on your hands and knees. I’m going to eat your ass until you beg, then Leo’s going to muffle all those pretty cries by giving you something to suck on. I want you to finish him off when he does.”

Barry nods feverishly and risks breaking the kiss. He’s good with his mouth. As much as he likes getting to just hold Len’s cock in his mouth, he’s also perfectly capable of getting him off quickly. He can do the same for Leo. 

“I’m only going to stop once Leo comes—in your mouth or on your face, dealer’s choice.” 

Leo draws back from the kiss to drawl, “Oh, now that’s not fair. How am I supposed to decide, faced with a choice like that?” 

Len continues as though he didn’t hear. “Then I’m going to sit you on my cock, fuck you nice and slow. While I do that, Leo’s going to get his mouth on you.”

Barry whines. He’s not going to last, which means Len is going to put a cock ring on him. “Do I get to come?”

“As many times as you want,” Leo promises. He shoots a quick glare at Len. Oh…did they argue about this? Barry should probably side with Len. Leo is sweet, but he’s only visiting, and Barry needs to make Len happy or he’s a bad sub…

“You can put a ring on me, I don’t have to come, it’s okay.”

“Shh, Scarlet.” Len kisses his neck and settles firm hands on his waist. Barry calms as soon as he squeezes. Pressure means grounding means good. He’s good. “No rings tonight. You get to come however many times you need to.” 

Oh. Okay. Barry can side with both of them, which is best. 

“I see what you mean.” Leo pets Barry’s cheek. His eyes are unbearably tender. “Oh, it’s okay, darling boy. You’re being so good for us. Tonight isn’t to punish you. It’s all about letting you relax, because as I understand it, you’re not very good at that.”

Barry shakes his head. “I kinda need help making my head quiet.” 

“Don’t worry, darling boy.” Leo kisses him again, sweet and chaste. “We’re going to take you apart until the only thought left in your pretty head is us.” 

Barry nods feverishly and burrows his face into Leo’s shoulder. He wants that. He wants them to take him apart and let him forget, just for a moment, the stress of everything he needs to be. He wants nothing more than to just be theirs. “Yes please.” 

“Such good manners,” Leo approves. He—or is it Len? Barry can’t see—peppers kisses over Barry’s clothed shoulder. “I want to fuck them away until you’re sobbing for it.” 

It has the same undercurrent of cool steel that Len’s voice gets when he’s about to take Barry so deep he forgets his own name. “Oh yes _please._ Please, I want all of that—I want you to explore me and take me apart and stuff me full at both ends and I really really want to make you come…”

It’s exactly what he’s been trained to do—recite back the plan so he can prove he’s heard. It has the same effect on Leo that it often does on Len: his breathing hitches and his voice drops an octave. “Oh, good boy.” 

Len’s hands slip forward from Barry’s waist to the buttons on his shirt. “Stay nice and still, Scarlet,” he murmurs. “Let us do the work tonight.” 

Obediently, Barry lets them undress him. He loses track of whose hands are where, but between them both, they touch him everywhere—his chest, his back, his arms and shoulders, his hips and ass and the delicate skin at the tops of his thighs. One of them—Len, he thinks, but can’t be sure—raises his hand to Barry’s throat and squeezes just hard enough to make him melt. 

“Delicious.” No, it’s Leo. They’ve switched places, or maybe Barry got turned around. “Do you have a collar, darling boy?” 

He nods. It’s already hard to speak—tonight will be a hand-signals-only night, evidently—but he manages, “Yes, Sir. It’s…it’s only for overstim nights.” If he isn’t overstimulated, the press of the leather when he’s already aroused and anticipatory is too much. If, however, he’s overstimulated, Len makes the rest of the scene slow and firm. In that case, the weight of the collar is as grounding as Len’s hand in his hair. 

“So, not tonight.” Leo bites the shell of his ear. The flash of pain makes Barry moan, jagged and shuddery. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Speaking of ‘tell me.’” Len taps Barry’s shoulder once. It’s their ‘slow down’ signal when their hands are free. “Tell us what signals we’re using tonight, Scarlet.”

“Um.” Words are hard, which rules out verbal status checks. “Words are hard. Hands are free, so taps? Green is two taps, yellow is one, red is ‘no.’” He holds up his hand and signs 'no.' (That’s courtesy of Hartley—when he first taught it to Barry, it was hard to stop doing it, including at CCPD. Len was amused when it made its way into the bedroom.) “If you ask my status and I don’t answer in five seconds, it’s the same as a red, and we stop.” 

“Good boy,” they say in unison. This time, Len is the one to pull him into a kiss. It’s searing, breathtaking. Barry loses his balance and would have fallen were he not securely snugged in two pairs of arms. The next thing he knows, he’s been swept up bridal-style. Instinctively, he flings anxious arms around Leo’s neck. 

“There.” Leo’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. Barry smiles back, although he has no idea why. “Darling boy. Do you know—” They’re moving. Barry only dimly registers it. “—how utterly cherished you are?” 

Barry gasps and hides his face. Len doesn’t use words like ‘cherished;’ he’s far more possessive than that, although his possessiveness carries with it the promise of care beyond anything Barry’s experienced with anyone else. 

“You don’t.” Leo lays him on something downy-soft—the bed. “You will.” 

Fingers tangle in his hair. At first, Barry thinks they’re Leo’s, but they pull until he tilts his head back enough to see Len. Tears gather, unbidden, in Barry’s eyes—this angle hurts, but he won’t fight. Len knows what he can take. “Whose are you, Scarlet?” 

_“Yours,_ Sir.” It comes out as a rapturous, half-pained gasp. This is too much. This is something his Dom trusts him to take. This is _bliss._

Barry loses track of time a little bit. He’s aware of being explored with reverent hands, a worshipful mouth. He wants to drift, to let them send him down, but every time he tries to let go, Len pulls on his hair and murmurs, “Focus, Scarlet. There’s my good boy.” 

Barry is so lost to the greedy press of hands and lips that his first orgasm takes him by surprise. The first touch of Leo’s clever fingers on his cock is enough to finish him off. Leo jerks him through it, whispering praise. “Good boy. Oh, my good, darling boy. If you could see yourself, so beautiful, so sweet. Just for us.”

“Satisfied?” Len asks. He sounds oddly at ease. Barry nuzzles against him, mouth open, panting. He feels so good, and he wants Len to feel good, too…

“I could do this all night,” Leo coos, “but we have plans. Come here, pretty boy.” 

Barry lets them turn him onto his front so his head is in Leo’s lap rather than Len’s. He mewls in confusion—is this the sucking-Leo-off part? He sort of remembers that—when hands cradle his ass. Len makes a rumbly, desperate noise in his throat that means…

 _“Oh!”_

Len flattens his tongue and licks wide, hungry stripes over Barry’s hole. Barry flings out his hand, grabs Leo’s palm, and clings. Without something to hold onto, he’s afraid he’ll start vibrating just from this, and he knows this is only the beginning. 

“Easy, darling boy,” Leo coos. “You know what to do if it gets to be too much.”

He does, but it isn’t too much (except in the best possible way). Len eats him out like he’s starving for it, not quickly but thoroughly. He’s made Barry come just from this, and the weight of those memories—the knowledge that Len can and will reduce him to a begging, incoherent mess—is almost enough to bring him to the edge. 

“Please.” He doesn’t mean to start begging so soon, but Len is going so slowly it’s driving him out of his mind. “Please, please, I’ll be good, please, I want, I want…”

“What do you want, darling boy?” Leo tangles the fingers of one hand in Barry’s hair. The other hand, the one Barry caught earlier, he works free and uses to encircle the base of his cock. Barry means to keep his eyes on Leo’s face, but now that his attention has been drawn to his cock, he can’t stop staring. He wants it in his mouth. Not having something to suck on suddenly feels like an intolerable emptiness. 

“I want…” He wants a lot of things. Len to be faster. Leo’s cock in his mouth. Len’s cock in his ass. Them to use him between them like a toy. Too many images whirl through his mind, and he can’t find the words to express any of them. Instead, he lets his mouth hang open and hopes Leo gets the idea. 

“Is this what you want, pretty boy?” Leo taps his cock against Barry’s lips. When Barry opens his mouth wider and sticks his tongue out, he switches to tapping it against his cheeks. Barry turns his head into every tap, desperate for a taste. “Ask me like a good boy.”

“Please Sir.” It’s far too much of a struggle to get the words out. “I want your cock.” 

“Oh.” Leo’s hand slips back to cup the back of Barry’s head and hold him in place. Barry whimpers contentedly when the head of his cock slips past his lips and outright moans when Leo rolls his hips up, lazily fucking his face. “Such a good, sweet boy, asking for what you want. Who am I to refuse my sweet little boy what he asks?” 

Barry keens. Having something in his mouth grounds him, lets him slip into a mindset where he can be taken apart without too much impatience. He wants to make this good for Leo. He wants to make this last. 

Len switches from slow, flat licks to opening Barry up with his tongue. The first all-too-welcome intrusion makes Barry squeak in surprise. Leo laughs. 

“If you could see this,” he murmurs appreciatively. “He can’t get enough of your cute little ass. And no wonder.” He rubs his hand over the swell of Barry’s ass and gives it a playful tap. Len makes a noise of protest that, coupled with the smack, makes Barry whimper around his mouthful. “You’re so pretty, spread so wide for him and falling apart. We’re going to wreck you, aren’t we, darling boy?” 

He cradles Barry’s face and coaxes him to look up. Obediently, he blinks up through tear-blurred eyes. Leo is a vision above him, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, pleasured but perfectly in control. Whatever he sees must please him, because he smiles and rubs his thumb across Barry’s tearstained cheek. “My good, beautiful boy.” 

Barry loses track of time again. It hasn’t been nearly long enough when Leo makes him pull off. He’s much too far gone to remember how words work; all he can do is stare piteously up at Leo and make little begging sounds in his throat. 

“I know, I know.” Leo’s eyes close and his head lolls back. “But… _mmm_ …your Len gave me a choice, and I… _ah_ …I’m making the best of it. Stick out your tongue, pretty boy.”

Obediently, Barry opens his mouth and flattens his tongue. 

_“Fuck,”_ Leo gasps. “If you could see yourself.” He tugs at his cock a couple of times, hurried irregular strokes like he’s going to…

 _“Oh.”_ Barry mewls blissfully when Leo’s come stripes his cheeks, chin, and open mouth. He swallows everything that lands on his tongue, then licks his lips in desperate search of more. 

“Fuck,” Leo says again. He drags his thumb across Barry’s cheek before stuffing it into his still-slack mouth. Barry sucks it clean and whimpers for more. “So greedy, aren’t you? Look at this greedy little mouth.” 

“You should see this.” Len’s voice, raspier than usual, sends shivers down Barry’s spine. He almost whines at the loss of his mouth, but before he can complain, Len stuffs two fingers into his hole. There’s no teasing preamble—the stretch burns, but Barry is too open and sloppy-wet to feel any genuine pain. “His slutty little hole keeps trying to pull me in deeper.”

His fingertips find Barry’s prostate and rub relentlessly against it. Barry only has time to make a little startled noise before he comes a second time. Len finger-fucks him through it until he slumps forward onto the bed and burrows his face into Leo’s thigh. 

“Shh, darling boy.” Leo pets the nape of his neck and his still-trembling shoulders. “Shh, you’re so good for us.”

“You’re taking everything so well.” Len’s free hand skims along the outside of his thigh and rubs over his hip. “Tell Leo your status, Scarlet.”

Barry raises a shaky hand and taps twice on Leo’s thigh. Leo catches his hand, brings it to his lips, and peppers kisses across the knuckles. 

“He’s green.”

“Good boy.” Len presses a kiss to the small of his back. “Thank you for telling us.” 

Barry would happily stay there, nestled between them, head pillowed on Leo’s thigh. Instead, he’s coaxed up onto his knees. He’s confused until he feels the blunt, slick head of Len’s cock slip easily past his stretched rim. “O- _oh_ …”

Len groans. His hands flatten on Barry’s hips and guide him down until he’s sitting comfortably in Len’s lap. 

“Fuck, Scarlet. All that prep and you’re still so fucking tight.” He rolls his hips up, grinding against Barry’s ass. Barry keens. He loves this position for how spread out and helpless it makes him feel; there’s nothing he can do but take everything Len gives him. “And you love that, don’t you? You love when I’m just a little too big for your tight little hole, when it burns just right, just as much as you love it when you’re fucked open and sloppy and I can slip right back inside you every time we change positions…”

A hand cradles his cheek. Barry’s eyes flutter open just in time to catch a glimpse of Leo’s smile. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers. His lips press against Barry’s, so fleetingly it’s just a tease. “You look so beautiful spread out for us like this.” He trails his lips down Barry’s neck, along his shoulder, down his chest. Barry moans when his lips fasten around a nipple. His hips jerk up, desperate for friction, and Len huffs. 

“Greedy. Do you think I think it’s cute, what a greedy little slut you are?” 

“You do,” Leo murmurs. Barry can hear his smile in the tone of his voice and feel it against his skin. He kisses back up to Barry’s neck, nibbles the skin just below his ear, and adds in a conspiratorial whisper, “You know you have him wrapped around your finger. There’s nothing he wouldn’t give you.”

Len growls. It’s probably intended to be a warning for Leo, but Barry’s already-floaty brain interprets it as a display of dominance. He doesn’t need the reminder, but he melts anyway. 

“Testy, testy,” Leo laughs. He takes his time kissing a meandering trail down Barry’s chest and belly. Barry realizes dimly what’s going to happen, but there’s no way to prepare for it. He’s not in control. He doesn’t want to be in control. All he can do is surrender to whatever his Doms think is best for him. 

Leo sucks the head of his cock into his mouth just as Len starts to move in earnest. Every thrust drags across Barry’s prostate and pushes his cock deeper into Leo’s warm, wet mouth. Anything resembling a thought evaporates. He’s entirely lost in sensations. 

“Good boy,” Len growls. His teeth catch on the shell of Barry’s ear. “Such a good, needy boy for us. This is what you needed, isn’t it? You can’t relax unless we’re here to fuck all the worries out of your pretty head. Maybe we should do this more often, hmm? Or maybe next time there should be more of us. We can’t go and go like you can, but if there are more of us, we could just pass you around until you’re too blissful to move. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? All of us guiding you, taking you apart, telling you what a good, sweet, perfect little boy you’re being…”

No. Yes. Barry is too deep to tell up from down, and this is with just two of them. He doesn’t know if he could handle anyone else. 

“Come for us, Scarlet.” Len’s hand slips up to his bared throat and rests there. “Let go.”

Barry isn’t going to—he doesn’t get to come before Len, and anyway, he doesn’t want to come down Leo’s throat without permission—but Leo hums in obvious bliss and it’s too much. He comes, sobbing and vibrating, helpless to do anything but ride it out. 

When Barry finally manages to open his eyes, he and Len are curled on the mattress. Leo is nowhere to be found. Hazy panic spikes through Barry’s veins—he was bad, he was _really_ bad, he did something so bad Leo left without a goodbye. He should try to find him and apologize. He’s only barely mustered the strength to sit up when the door opens and Leo returns, his arms laden with water bottles and snacks. Relief sends Barry slumping back to the mattress. He wasn’t bad. They just forgot to bring in the snacks beforehand. 

“How’s our boy?” Leo coos. He sets the snacks on the bedside table in easy reach; then he settles on the bed with his back against the headboard. Barry shifts so his head is in Leo’s lap. As soon as he moves, Len moves with him, pressing against his back like he can’t bear not to be touching as much of Barry as possible. 

“Drifty.” Len rubs his hand over Barry’s arm. “I don’t think he heard you when you said you’d be back.” 

Barry frowns. Does he remember that? 

“Oh, baby boy.” Leo holds the water bottle to his lips. Obediently, Barry drinks, feeling clumsy and helpless. “I’m not gonna leave you after a game like that. Shh, come here.” 

Barry lets them pull him into a position that’s more conducive to snacking: more or less upright on the pillows, with Leo on his right and Len on his left. He mumbles a sleepy “Thank you” when they cuddle him, which draws simultaneous cooing from both of them. 

“Scarlet, you don’t have to thank us.” Len feeds him a chunk of grape. Barry swallows and licks gratefully at his fingers in hopes of more. “This is as much for us as it is for you.”

“It means a lot to us to know we can take care of you,” Leo agrees. He reaches over, apparently trying to poke a square of chocolate into Len’s mouth, and is rebuffed with a curt “Don’t push your luck.” Barry giggles. 

“Am I your compromise?” 

Leo kisses his brow. “It’s jarring, you know, coming face to face with yourself.” 

Barry frowns. He didn’t have that experience—in fact, he and his Earth-2 doppelgänger stayed in touch. “Is it?”

“Well, maybe not for you,” Leo amends. “It was for us. We’re not as alike as I thought we’d be. But the one thing we _do_ agree on is that you…” He pauses to kiss Barry’s nose. “…are precious to us and should be treated as such.” 

Barry coos. “You both took such good care of me.”

Len kisses his shoulder. “That’s what we like to hear, Scarlet.” 

Leo’s eyes twinkle. “Later, you can walk us through exactly what you liked so we can do more of it next time.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a ‘next time’?” Len wraps a possessive arm around Barry’s waist. 

“You said it, not me.” Leo offers a sunny smile. “Or have you forgotten offering Barry as many of us as it takes to take him out of his anxious little head?” 

“It only takes you two,” Barry promises. He lays his hand on Len’s arm. Really, it only takes Len, but he wouldn’t say no to another scene with Leo if both of them agreed to it. 

“Maybe next time I could bring Ray along,” Leo suggests. “I’m sure he’d have ideas about what to do with such a darling sub.” 

To Barry’s surprise, Len doesn’t immediately reject the idea. “…I could be convinced.” 

Barry cuddles closer to them both with a noise that’s half contentment, half apprehension. If this arrangement works out—particularly if Ray gets involved—it might just kill him. 

“Silly boy.” Oh, he said that aloud. “We won’t do anything you don’t want us to.”

He nods. That much he knows without question. “Thank you for taking care of me, Sirs.” 

“Of course, Scarlet.” Len presses a soft, lingering kiss to his temple. From him, it’s the equivalent of an ‘I love you,’ especially when coupled with his next words. “You’re mine. Ours.”

It’s a familiar reassurance, and Barry knows what to say in response. “Yours. Always.”


End file.
